1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic novelty items, and more particularly to electronic devices which generate a two-dimensional image from a one-dimensional column of light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a large variety of novelty applications, such as toys, promotions, advertising, safety, information displays, etc., where being able to attract attention is important. The public""s attention to many attention-getting techniques is generally short-lived. Thus, there is a constant need for new novelty applications.
Bell, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,044 developed a technique for producing a two-dimensional image from a single column of LED""s to an observer subject to saccadic eye movements. In this device, the column of LED""s was stationary and blinked at a frequency specifically set to produce a two-dimensional image from the saccadic eye movements of the observer. However, the device was not designed to be used in connection with a moving column of lights and was too expensive to be used in connection with many novelty applications.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an image-creating implement. This implement includes a plurality of light sources, such as LED""s, arranged in a one-dimensional matrix, The one-dimensional matrix includes a vertical column and a plurality of horizontal rows in which each of the horizontal rows has no more than one of the light sources. The implement also includes electronic circuitry which is. adapted to blink each of the light sources in a manner such that when the matrix is moved an observer thereof will observe a two-dimensional image. The electronic circuitry provides an image_time for each of the light sources within the range from about 30 milliseconds to about 200 milliseconds. The implement can also include a handle supporting the plurality of light sources, In a preferred embodiment, the matrix of the image-creating implement has only one column. The image-creating implement can be attached to a variety of other devices, including to a spoke of a bicycle wheel or a pendulum. Especially preferred two-dimensional images when the device is attached to a pendulum are the time andlor date. The image-creating implement can also be attached to a motor vehicle, such as to the antenna, windshield-wiper or window thereof. In one preferred embodiment, the electronic circuitry includes a ROM which contains a program that causes the light sources to blink in such a manner to create the two-dimensional image, a microcontroller which executes the program stored in the ROM, a RAM which stores variables from the program, a time base generator for timing the microcontroller, and a power supply which supplies power to the microcontroller, the ROM, the RAM, the time base generator and the light sources. The power supply can be one or more batteries, a DC output from an AC power converter, or a DC output from a DC to DC converter. In particular forms of the implement, the electronic circuitry includes no more than the ROM, the microcontroller, the RAM, the time base generator and the power supply, other than things which do not materially affect the function of the circuitry. Thus, there are particular forms of the implement which have neither a line driver nor a current limiting device. However, the electronic circuitry can also include other components, such as a current limiting device to ensure that excess current does not flow through the light sources or the microcontroller or a line driver to allow a large amount of current to flow through the light sources without damaging the microcontroller. Additional optional components of the electronic circuitry include a back and forth sensor which is adapted to turn on and off the implement or to identify which direction the implement is travelling and place the two dimensional image in a single orientation regardless of which direction the implement is travelling, or a switch adapted to turn on and off the implement or to update the implement to produce a second two-dimensional image.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of creating an image. This method includes the step of providing a plurality of light sources arranged in a one-dimensional matrix. The one-dimensional matrix used in this method includes a vertical column and a plurality of horizontal rows in which each of the horizontal rows has no more than one of the light sources. The method further includes blinking each of the light sources for a plurality of image_times, in which each of the image_times is within the range from about 30 milliseconds to about 200 milliseconds, and moving the plurality of light sources relative to an observer, such that the observer will observe a two-dimensional image. The blinking step can be accomplished by electronic circuitry programmed to produce the image_times. Each of the image_times can be followed by a blank_time, which is preferably within the range from about 880 microseconds to about 200 milliseconds, and more preferably within the range from about 3 milliseconds to about 200 milliseconds. The moving step can comprise rotating, linear motion, back and forth motion or any other motion. In one preferred embodiment in which back and forth motion is used, the method also can include reversing the orientation of the two-dimensional image depending on which direction the implement is travelling. The method can be readily adapted to display a second and subsequent two-dimensional images.